Recessed lighting fixtures are typically installed or mounted into an opening in a ceiling or a wall. Modern recessed lighting fixtures generally consist of a trim, an LED-based light source module, an electronic power supply or driver circuit, and a legacy incandescent “can” in which the light source module and driver circuit are housed. The can and a junction box are mounted to a frame or platform, which in turn is attached to the internal structural member that is behind the wall, via hangar bars.